The Flock of the Upper East Side
by iAmChuckBass
Summary: What happens when the flock moves with Dr. Martinez and Ella to the Upper East Side, among Manhattan's elite? The flock takes on what might be their hardest task yet: Fitting in with the socialites of New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Mutant bird kids and the Upper East Side? Even the idea of that seems preposterous. However, my bird brain (haha, get it?) seems to think that these two worlds could fit together, so here I am. I'm gonna bring it all the way back to the Constance/Saint Jude's era of Gossip Girl, and then wing it from there (another pun I'm on fire!) This is the first story I'm gonna write so please give me some constructive criticism!**

 _Main Characters and their age/grade:_

Maximum Ride: Junior at Constance (Flock)

Fang: Junior at St. Jude's (Flock)

Iggy: Junior at St. Jude's (Flock)

Nudge: Freshmen at Constance (Flock)

Gazzy: Freshmen at Constance (Flock)

Angel: 9 years old (Flock)

Ella: Junior at Constance (Flock)

Dr. Martinez: Max's Mom (Flock)

Blair Waldorf: Junior at Constance (GG)

Serena Van der Woodsen: Junior at Constance (GG)

Dan Humphrey: Junior at St. Jude's (GG)

Chuck Bass: Junior at St. Judes (GG)

Nate Archibald: Junior at St. Judes: (GG)

Eric Van der Woodsen: Freshmen at St. Judes: (GG)

Rufus Humphrey: Dan's Father (GG)

Lily Van der Woodsen: Serena & Eric's Mother (GG)

* * *

 _Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite, however, you can say that thing have taken flight in the past few days. A group, or should I say, a flock of children came to the big apple. Why do I say a flock? Well, these aren't just you average Upper East Side children; these are bird-kids, complete with wings. We'll see how these new faces get around at Constance and St. Jude's._

[Max's POV]

The past couple of days in my life have been beyond crazy, and even me, Maximum Ride is feeling overwhelmed. Mom received a call from the agency she worked at, telling us to move into New York, and after lots of debate and complaining, we're here.

I rolled out of bed, walked out of my room, and ran smack into Fang. He caught me with surprising grace, and pulled me back to balance.

"Woah there hotshot, you're that eager for school?" Fang raised an eyebrow and asked.

GULP. SCHOOL. "Uhhh, yeah, just nervous" I managed to squeak out right before I ran into the bathroom.

I've battled countless erasers, saved countless lives, but I could never conquer the place where normal kids go to learn. As you all know, I've had some pretty bad experiences with school in general, having been experimented on as a baby at "The School", having to deal with the Red Haired Wonder with Fang, and the fact that I've never been able to fit in.

Once again, we're going to a preppy private school, but this time we'll be separated. Us girls are going to Constance, and the guys will be attending St. Jude's. Fantastic. I sluggishly finished getting ready and went back to my room.

* * *

[Blair's POV]

"DOROTA!" I yelled the second I woke up. I sat up and took off my silk eye mask. Today was the first day of my junior year at Constance, and I was going to make sure I was looking the best, and shining the brightest.

Dorota hurried in my room and brought me my breakfast, while I took out my phone and checked Gossip Girl. "Wait, what?" I cried. "Not a single blast about me? It's the first day of school!" I quickly scrolled down the blog to see the latest blast, and to my surprise, I was met with a bunch of unfamiliar faces. "Bird-kids? They're just freaks taking MY spotlight on MY big day! They'll soon learn not to mess with me." I thought, as an evil smile came across my face.

"Ms. Blair, I think will be best if you leave those bird-kids alone." Dorota chimed in. "I see them on TV once, they save the world!"

"Quiet Dorota, you don't know anything about high school. I'll have to show them who runs this place, or people will question the legitimacy of my reign!" I retorted. "Oh Dorota, you have no idea what's going to be coming their way." The thought of that brought a little smile to my face, and I climbed out of bed.

"So they'll be going to Constance and St. Jude's? Even better." My mind was already fast at work on a scheme to embarrass these newbies, I didn't even hear Dorota droning on about mu boyfriend, Nate.

"You need to look perfect for Mr. Nate on your first day!" Dorota repeated, but I had already decided on the outfit I was going to wear. Prada purse? Check. Saint Laurent jacket? Check. Mark Jacobs shoes? Check. Signature Blair Waldorf headband? Check.

I was ready for my big day, and I was ready for my first takedown.

* * *

 **Alright! So that's the first chapter of the story. I really hope you guys liked it! FYI, this is gonna be a much more drama/romance orientated story than one with lots of action and fighting. If you think this story is your cup of tea, please R &R! It would mean so much for me! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back with another chapter! Huge shoutout to WannaZiggyZaggah for reviewing the last chapter! It means so much to me that you guys give me advice on my work, so keep that going! Anyways, I'm gonna go to the Great Wall of China tomorrow, which should be super fun. Please R &R! Means the world to me.**

* * *

 _Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. I hear Queen B is stopping the flock revolt before it even begins. Poor bird-kids, their futures at Constance and St. Jude's might have been sealed before it began._

* * *

[Fang's POV]

We flew from our cozy multi-story apartment to our school. Instead of weaving and dodging trees and branches like we're used to, we were able to gaze at the skyscrapers that stretched into the stars; instead of running from Erasers, we were met with flashing phones and surprised faces. "I could get used to this" I thought, as a hint of a smile crept up my face.

"Woah Fang, watch yourself. No emotions, no feelings, serenity."

I zipped past streetlights, chasing after Iggy and Gazzy, weaving to and fro between buildings.

Man, it felt good to fly.

As I rounded a stop, I turned around and saw Max.

She had a sullen and gloomy look on her face, almost like she was, well, _scared._

Honestly though, I felt so joyful and free, I couldn't give two fudge brownies about Max and her issues with school. Sure, she didn't have it easy, but come on, we were finally safe, and this is how she acts?

I rounded the last corner and almost fell from the sky.

Sitting on the Met steps, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She stood elegantly, with a easy-hearted smile on her face; the sun itself seemed to reflect off of her long, blonde hair; even the dimple on her face seemed to radiate her happiness.

I swooped down and landed a couple meters away from her.

Instantly, I was met with shy glances from some girls. "You in a blazer and tie?" I thought. "Who can resist?"

I walked up to the beautiful blonde, who was still talking with her friend, a mean looking brunette.

"Hey, I'm Fang." I said while extending my hand…

* * *

[Max's POV]

I was grumpy.

I was really grumpy.

Ever since my little run in with Fang this morning I've been feeling depressed about school, and now we've arrived, I felt even worse.

I've gotten used to schoolgirls flocking around Fang (hot cross puns), but this is the first time I've ever seen Fang go up to a girl, and that dreamy look in his eye…

STOP IT MAX. My brain shouted at me.

STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door of my new school.

Can I just take a moment to say how awkward I looked? I was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie casually hanging around my neck. Nudge and Ella assured me that it was "hip", but I just felt like I had a cashmere noose around my neck.

"But Fang looks so good in his blazer and khakis!" the thought floated into my mind.

SHUT UP BRAIN. I shouted back at it.

Why do things have to be so complicated?

I slowly walked into the hallway, books in hand. As I was glancing around the museum-like school, something rammed into me, making me drop my books and pushing me down.

I instantly jumped to my feet and grabbed my attacker.

To my surprise, my attacker wasn't an Eraser, but a boy who looked as scared and lonely as I felt.

He helped me pick up my books, and then managed a nervous smile at me.

"H…Hi…" He said with a stutter. He straightened himself and continued. "I'm Dan, Humphrey. I'm so sorry for that!"

I picked up the remaining books and turned to face him.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm Max."

Dan wasn't bad looking, and something tells me that he wasn't like everyone else here.

He was an outsider.

Like me.

The thought of that made me feel a little better, and for once in my life, I actually forgave someone.

"I'll see you around then." Dan managed a sheepish smile before he left for class.

Hey, maybe school isn't so bad.

* * *

[Serena's POV]

"…I'm Fang." The boy said to me, while extending his arm. I reached out and shook it.

"Hey! I'm Serena! You must be part of the flock that's coming to Constance and St. Jude's, it's so nice to meet you!" I said warmly.

The boy was good looking.

In fact, he was hot.

There, I said it.

Plain and Simple.

Fang was hot.

His long, curly locks drooped down along his cheeks, yet his eyes were like endless tunnels.

So many secrets, so much pain seemed to be hidden in those jet black eyes.

Calm down Serena, you just met him. You don't wanna go back to the old you now, would you?

The images from my past flashed before my eyes.

The late night partying, the drunken sex, the cocaine, the overdose…

I shuddered and my whole face fell.

I saw Blair, my best friend, shoot daggers at Fang out of her eyes and I wanted to tell her that it wasn't his fault.

But I couldn't.

All I could do is watch as Blair took my in her arms and wheeled me away.

I saw a broken look of pain flash in Fang's eyes as I walked further and further away.

Oh no Serena. What has he done to deserve this?

Blair turned me around as soon as we stepped inside.

"Oh S, what did that devious son of a bird do to you?" Blair said with menace in her voice.

"Oh.. . oh… nothing B, it wasn't his fault." I managed to croak before tears flooded my face, and I was engulfed in sobs.

"Oh, they've taken MY spotlight, and now they want to mess with MY best friend?" I heard Blair mutter under her breath.

"It's time for a Waldorf takedown."

I tried to stop her, but she was already long gone. On her way to gather her minions, no doubt.

But what can I do?

* * *

 _Uh oh, S, look what you've done! Has Queen B just expedited the flock's execution date? We'll see soon._

 _You know you love me._

 _XOXO,_

 _Gossip Girl._

 **So there's chapter two! I think the 3 POVs per chapter format will be my go-to story format, but who knows what Gossip Girl will hold for us in the future? If you liked this story, R &R! If you didn't like this story, R&R and tell me why! Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, the last chapter got 2 reviews already! Another shoutout to WannaZiggyZaggah for sticking to their word and keeping up with the story. I also wanna thank eSquared362 for being the first person to follow this story! Thanks so much! The Great Wall was really fun if anyone cared to ask, but let us dive straight into the story!**

 _Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Spotted: Queen B working day and night to plot out a scheme… I wonder against who? Uh-oh bird-kids, your deadline might have just arrived._

* * *

[Iggy's POV]

Something seemed off about the trio of Fang, Max and I.

Now, I can't see for sure, but it seems like Fang is even more dark and quiet, while Max was just anxious.

Those might seem like pretty bold statements from a blind kid, but trust me; I feel it in the air.

Even at the dinner table, while Nudge and Gazzy happily chatted about their new friends Jenny and Eric, Fang refused to speak a single word.

Max tried to ask about their new friends, but after learning their last names, "Humphrey" and "Van der Woodsen", she and Fang both seemed to reach some mutual agreement not to speak again for the rest of the night.

Now, Fang, Max, if y'all somehow read this, just know I had no other option.

I sought out Angel.

"Why should I help you, Igs?" Angel said in that sweet sing-song voice of hers.

"I'm worried about Max and Fang." I told her. "They seem… off."

"Two boxes of chocolate and what's theirs, are yours." Angel winked at me.

Kids nowadays. What devious creatures.

I sighed and jumped out the window. Let's hope chocolate stores don't close early in the big apple.

* * *

[Blair's POV]

"Penelope-, you'll be waiting at the steps tomorrow morning, and we're gonna make sure we're sitting low. That way, we'll have a perfect excuse to stink egg them." I happily chimed.

Yep, the Waldorf takedown is officially ready. All I had to do was wait for the to walk right into our nifty little trap.

"Especially that droopy-headed mess! That kid has no sense in fashion whatsoever, even though he _was_ kind of cute." An evil smile curved up my lips.

All the better, let's see how he'll look with eggs cracked open against his forehead.

 _{Phone buzzes}_

 _Spotted: One blind bird making his way down 5th street. What could our little friend be up to?_

I reached over and grabbed the phone out of Penelope's hands.

"Ladies" I said, with a smirk on my face.

"The plan has been moved up to… now."

We filed out the door, eggs ready.

We walked past a confused looking Dorota.

Oh sweet Dorota, she'll never understand how it's like to be queen.

We walked hurriedly, using Gossip Girl's spotted map. We passed Butter, Socialista, Gucci, Prada and Vera Wang.

We rounded a corner, and saw Iggy, or whatever his name was, leave Dylan's candy bar with a bag full of chocolates.

Oh, poor kid. He'll never see it coming.

I motioned for Penelope to open the bag of rotten eggs, and threw one towards the freak.

In what seemed like impossible time, the kid turned around and sliced the egg out of the air.

 **Crack.**

The putrid stench of rottenness crept up my nose.

The kid dropped his bag of chocolates and stared straight at us.

Somehow, he knew exactly where we were.

Yet the fact he couldn't see us? It made me a feel a twinge of excitement.

My minions unloaded another barrage of eggs at the kid, and he jumped to his feet. He ducked and dodged, his feet dancing, his blonde hair whipping back and forth. However, there was just to many eggs to the tall, athletic body of him.

He started getting hit, and eventually resorted to covering his body with his wings.

His wings.

They were almost… majestic.

They wrapped around his body, giving him a protective layer from the eggs.

The golden wings glistened in the glare of the streetlights.

They were stunning.

I heard the girls laugh and shout, as the amount of eggs in the air dwindled.

And then there was silence.

The girls turned around and ran off, while Iggy finally opened up his wings.

He stared right at me.

Somehow, I felt like he was looking right through me, seeing everything about me.

I was frozen to the spot.

Panic gripped at my throat, I felt if I was nothing but a clear sheet of paper.

Iggy shook his wings, and slowly picked up his bag of chocolates.

He looked a little saddened, and his tall shoulders stooped.

He turned, and walked away, as a golden feather fluttered onto the New York streets.

I went forward and picked up the feather.

* * *

[Dan's POV]

"Maximum Ride huh?" My father said.

Apparently, the new girl's name was too hip, even for my ex-rockstar father.

"Yeah, I ran into her in the hallway today, and knocked her over." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Well Dan, I ran into your mother at an art show." Dad said with a grin. "Run-ins are never accidental!"

I shook my head.

"How are things with her anyways?" I asked.

That seemed to take some heart out of him.

"She… still needs a little more time." He replied, sadly.

My mother moved away from my dad and my sister Jenny and I earlier in the year. She moved across the Hudson, leaving us in our loft in Brooklyn.

It's been especially hard on my Dad.

"How's the gallery coming along" I asked, quickly changing the topic.

That seemed to cheer him up.

"Ahh! It's great, the grand opening should be soon!"

We kept on talking into the night, and then we had dinner with Jenny.

Max's face kept on popping up in my head.

She looked defensive, alert yet fierce.

She was an outsider too.

Just like me.

The thought of that brought a smile to my face.

Maybe Dad was right.

Run-ins are never accidental.

Especially if someone runs straight into your heart.

* * *

 _Careful Dan, you might not know what you're getting into. I heard these bird-kids stick together no matter what, one wrong move, and you're nothing but prey._

 _You know you love me._

 _XOXO,_

 _Gossip Girl._

 **I'm writing a chapter a day! Woohoo! If y'all get more people to R &R, I'll try to do 2 chapters at a time! This story probably will most likely stall once school starts, so I'll try to do as much as I can during the summer. Anyways, tell me what relationships you guys want in this. Chuck and Blair? Dan and Max? Fax? Dan and Serena? Fang and Serena? Iggy and Blair? R&R!**

 **Also, I'll try to add in daily song suggestions, as well as try to incorporate some music into scenes. Today's song is gonna be FFYL by Quinn XCII. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys! To be honest, the last chapter did pretty damn bad. Thanks for trying to make me feel better Emily; I swear I won't call you a binch again (sorry Al)**

 **Guys, if y'all are reading this and have something to say, just review and tell me. Means a lot, honestly.**

 **UPDATE: HOLY SMOKES YALL. It's been at least a week since I've had the motivation to write beyond the introduction for this chapter, because last chapter did so poorly. BUT WAIT.**

 **Huge shoutouts to PrincessPuffin and Oswin for reviewing! Y'all might have just brought this story back to life.**

 **Also Princess, to answer your question, in America 9th grade is Freshman year, 10th is Sophomore, 11th is Junior, and 12th is Senior.**

* * *

 _Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. I hear one little blind bird was in for a shocker last night, or should I say, shell-shocker?_

* * *

[Iggy's POV]

 ***Flashback***

I ran through the deserted streets of Brooklyn.

The ringing laughter of the girls pierced my brain again and again.

I saw their colorful headbands, their matching purses, taunting me in my head repeatedly.

And the eggs.

Oh god the eggs.

I could still smell the putrid stench of rotten eggs on my fur, even after I had taken a bath in a fountain in Central Park.

I kept on running, feeling the cool breeze brushing against my neck.

I ran smack into a dark figure.

"Oh for crying out loud, twice in a day?" The figure groaned as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Hey wait, I know you!" The guy said. "You're Max's brother!"

"Yeah, I'm Iggy." I said. I stuck out the hand carrying the box of chocolates.

"Cool, I'm Dan. Humphrey." He replied. "Those for someone special?"

Humphrey. The name sent a shiver down my spine. "What does this kid have to do with Max?" I asked myself.

"Nah, nah, they're for my little sister. It's a long story." I said.

"Well, why don't you come in and tell me." Dan offered.

I thought about it.

"Sure, why not, the night's still young." I finally said.

 ***Present***

I woke up on Humphrey's couch, wondering where I was.

Also, the smell of waffles.

"Rise and shine, kids!" Dan's father, Rufus, happily said.

And then last night came crashing back to me.

I had told Dan everything, our story, our lives, and even what happened last night.

He had listened intently, actually caring, but never interrupting.

Dan shared his experiences of St. Jude's with me, what it felt like to be the Brooklyn scrub, the lonely boy.

He told me how his classmates didn't even know he existed, and how he's never been relevant ever.

What almost looked admiration shone from his eyes when he heard about my egg incident, only to be replaced with sorrow as he heard the rest of the story.

Dan took me on the New York subway, his regular method to get to school. We sipped on our coffee as we watched a constant stream of people entering and exiting the metro.

* * *

[Fang's POV]

I was the first to spot Iggy emerging out of the metro station. His golden hair bounced in the wind and he was laughing along with another guy.

Dan.

Dan Humphrey?

I thought about how Max had stiffened up at the dinner table last night at the mention of that name, and also how worried she was when Iggy disappeared on our first night.

So how did these two end up together?

I walked up to Iggy, and I noticed Max fall into step behind me.

"Iggy—" I started.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Max yelled.

I groaned.

Heads were turning our way, including one gorgeous blonde.

"LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AND NOT TELLING ANYONE?" she continued, "DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

She then turned to Dan.

"AND YOU! WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING?" Max was furious.

I glanced around the courtyard. Serena was looking away, but her brunette friend had an evil smirk hung around her face.

"Well, I didn't have your number so I couldn't call you." Dan countered, with almost a smile hung around his mouth.

Max was _flustered_ , with just a hint of amber creeping up her face.

She turned, and walked off, pushing away those standing in her way.

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind." I offered.

I saw Serena giggle at something a dude told her.

Nate? Was that his name?

Dan looked a little embarrassed. "I really hope I didn't come on too strong there." He muttered.

"You never know with Max." Iggy said.

I made my way away from the pair, and I strutted towards Serena.

She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Hey Fang! How are you? So sorry about yesterday?"

 **-Cue the music! You Should Get to Know Me by Jeremy Zucker feat. Quinn XCII-**

My heart skipped a beat.

"I know I made a terrible first impression, causing a scene and all that, but I swear I'm not as bad as I seem." I told her.

Serena looked amused, which confused me.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" She laughed. I mean, I did run off on you and make Blair here super mad at you. She motioned towards her brunette friend.

So, why was Blair so happy about Iggy getting egged?

* * *

[Dan's POV]

I was a Humphrey man, and Humphrey men don't give up.

I walked towards Max again, and she walked away.

There goes my plan!

Still, I wasn't about to let this girl just slip out of my hands.

I haven't felt the spark I feel with Max since a ninth grade birthday party, with a certain blonde wonder.

That ship has sailed though, and now a new thought is soaring in my mind.

I came up behind Max again, and tapped her on her shoulder.

"I'm done with you." Max said, without even turning her head.

"Look, I know you think that I'm not polite, but you should get to know me." I said to her.

"I wasn't trying to sound smart earlier, I-, I think you're a great person and I want to get to know you more."

A hint of crimson crept up Max's face.

"I don't, don't know what to say?" Max stuttered.

"Then don't, just text me later." I laughed.

"My number is 212-326-4867 (212-DAN-HUMP)" I offered.

Max gave me a look and walked away.

What a girl.

* * *

 _Looks like lonely boy isn't afraid to make his move, but is Max the only girl on his mind? Only time will tell._

 _You know you love me,_

XOXO,

Gossip Girl.

* * *

 **To be perfectly honest guys, this chapter kinda kept me blocked for a while. There isn't really anything going on, but transitions gotta happen some way. Since we're keeping this story going, might as well keep up the chapterly song recommendations as well. Idk Love by Jeremy Zucker is great and has been on repeat for me lately. Please R &R! Gives me the motivation to keep on writing. Much love! Peace.**


	5. Injury Update

Hey everyone! This is Ian's friend. He recently tore his meniscus and his ACL, so he won't be posting for a week or so while he gets surgery. Sorry guys :( Wish him good luck!


	6. Chapter 5

**[Written 8.12] Welcome back guys, thanks for sticking with me. I didn't have the time to give an extra update last night about a big issue. I was called to the hospital last minute, in preparation for a knee surgery I'm receiving to fix my torn ACL and meniscus. I'm not sure when this chapter will come out because I don't have Wi-Fi at the hospital and I won't return home until next Wednesday, at the earliest.**

 **I just now realized I had made a grave error in my last chapter. Thanks Oswin, you're a real lifesaver. If you don't know what I'm referring to, I'm talking about how I wrote about Iggy remembering the "colorful headbands and matching handbags" in his flashback. Iggy-Igs is blind, duh.**

 **Anyways, I'll keep writing in the days leading up to my surgery, so y'all might be in for a treat once I get back. Just be warned I might be on some stuff and my writing might seem a little, well, off.**

 **[Written 8.13] I managed to get a good friend of mine to post an update for me! Hopefully you guys will understand why I won't be posting. In the meantime, I'm gonna keep writing!**

 **[Written Afternoon 8.13] Guess who's back! I figured out how to hotspot my laptop with my phone so we're good! I don't have that much data which might be a problem, but we'll see what happens! Thanks for all the love, and I can't wait to update more.**

 _Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Word on the street is that Lonely Boy might have a little crush, but will the golden girl of his past come to haunt him?_

* * *

[Max's POV]

New York was just so… boring.

I came back from school, changed out of the _disgusting,_ preppy clothes we're required to wear at Constance. Seriously, who just dangles a noose around their neck loosely?

I slipped into the shower and put on a song from my phone.

Bout it by Jeremy Zucker came on.

 _*Cough cough music*_

As the hot water poured onto my head and shoulders, I swung along the rhythm of the song.

"… _I don't know you at all, but I'm bout it…"_

For some reason Dan's face floated to my mind.

I mean, I did think he was a good person, but I didn't know him enough to say anything definite.

"… _and I don't know if I'll see you later, but I'm bout it, if you bout it."_

A smile made its way up my face.

I finished shampooing and conditioning my hair, and I stepped out of the shower.

I grabbed my phone from the sink, not believing I really was about to text Dan.

"My number is 212-326-4867" Dan's voice rang through my head.

If I only remembered other things this clearly too.

"Hey, it's Max" I managed to crank out on the tiny piece of machinery called a Blackberry.

Honestly, the only resemblance a Blackberry had to a blackberry was its color, and even that wasn't _that_ similar. Humans can make winged bird-kids, but can't even find a name for a piece of technology that's not a food? Pathetic. What would we be, skittles? M&Ms? _(Note: I was on some stuff when I wrote this, but I get what I was thinking: Skittle and M &Ms both come in packs, and they come in a variety of colors, marking the difference between members of the flock.)_

My phone buzzed, shaking me from my questioning state.

"I was hoping you'd text." Dan replied.

I was intrigued by Dan's confidence, real or not.

He had a way with words, using them to portray his thoughts in a rather curveball way, never flat out saying what he really wanted, but always letting you know the general idea of it.

So I decided to play around with him.

"Why's that?" I typed.

A few seconds later, my phone chimed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something together."

Gotta force a turtle out of its shell to see what it's really like right?

"And why should I say yes?"

My phone chirped again. I really need to find a way to mute it or something.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't want to get coffee in Brooklyn with _THE_ Dan Humphrey of St. Judes?"

That brought a smile to my face.

"Well you get _ONE_ shot with _THE_ Maximum Ride, wanted by multiple evil biolabs."

I made my way towards the front door.

* * *

[Ella's POV]

I sat on top of the Met steps, eating ice cream and happily chatting with Iggy, and Nudge. I noticed that lots of other kids were glancing over at us, only to quickly to turn away. I also heard whispers, but I guess that's what happens when your family is a flock of winged kids.

Suddenly, I saw the crowd downstairs part.

A girl stepped through, followed by 3 others holding cups of yogurt.

It was apparent that the first girl was the leader of their little clique, she had a bright red headband topped on her brown hair; holding a Prada handbag, wearing YSL heels, she looked fierce and determined.

She glanced upwards, her eyes sweeping the steps.

There was silence, all the chitchat suddenly faded into silence.

Iggy seemed undisturbed, arguing about the upcoming NBA season with Nudge.

"The Wizards are going to win the championship this season, I can feel it!"

Nudge seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere, and gently nudged Iggy (You know you love me for that)

"What's wrong? Why is everything so quiet?" Iggy asked.

The Headband Girl and her minions made their way up the steps.

They stopped a few paces below us and spread out.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Headband Girl smirked.

The voice seemed to make Iggy gulp down whatever smart response he had coming.

I stood up.

"What do you want?" I crossed arms and said.

"See sweetie, here we play by my rules, and no one sits on a higher step than me."

I laughed.

Knowing my friends, they wouldn't even blink at an empty threat like this.

I was right.

Nudge rose to her feet, and assumed a fighting stance.

Headband Girl grinned, and snapped her fingers.

Before I could react, I had yogurt all over my hair and my new shirt.

Nudge looked just as shocked as me, with yogurt covering her curls and her face.

Iggy didn't look too surprised. He simply stood up, unfolded his wings and took off.

"Now, ladies, if you will kindly make way." Headband Girl laughed heartily, as her minions filed onto the steps, effectively squeezing us out.

I looked down the steps, only to be met with phone cameras and giggling.

As Nudge and I left the premises, I heard something about "uploading to Gossip Girl"

Strange place, huh.

* * *

[Serena's POV]

"So you just send in an anonymous tip with evidence, and then Gossip Girl will post an e-blast, and _everyone_ in New York will know." I explained to Fang.

The concept of Gossip Girl seemed to confuse and scare? Fang. I couldn't really explain how he feels about it.

We were in a café in downtown Manhattan, and I was showing Fang the fundamentals of the New York social life.

"Well I have a blog too, but it's nothing like this." Fang told me.

My phone buzzed on the table.

"Oh look! A Gossip Girl blast!" I said.

"Looks like our little birds have ran into some trouble with the Queen B. Watch out bird-kids!" the blast read. Attached was a photo of Ella? Eggy? And Nancy? Anyway, they were Fang's siblings.

I shied away from the Gossip Girl blast but Fang caught on immediately.

"Serena, what did the blast say? " Fang asked.

"Uh, nothing important, my friend Blair is having a party tomorrow night." I said hurriedly.

"You know, for a New York socialite, you're a horrible liar." Fang smirked.

"Hand it over, let me see."

I reluctantly did what he said, and I regretted it then next second.

Fang's face immediately fell when he saw the blast, and he got out of his chair.

"Can I take a rain check on this? I have to go find my friends."

Friends? I questioned. I thought they were all apart of some big bird family.

I sat by myself, watching smoke roll off of Fang's untouched cup of coffee.

* * *

 _Seems like S is at a crossroad: Fang or Blair? The two together would never work out, or would it? These bird-kids really are causing a scene on the Upper East Side._

 _You know you love me,_

 _XOXO,_

 _Gossip Girl._

 **With the super long prologue for this chapter, I'm sorry if I've kept you guys waiting. I originally had a super long explanation for my absence written here, but I guess I don't need it anymore! My surgery is on Monday, and I'll be on crutches or a wheelchair for a month after. Zig, to answer your question, the meniscus is a plate between two knee bones, and the ACL is one of the tendons allowing you to walk. Luckily, I tore my front ACL so I could still walk. I got injured during a basketball game, and I'm super pissed because I'm not allowed to play sports for 6 months. By the time you read this I should be all good! Today's song is Flex Your Way Out by Sofi de la Torre (feat. Blackbear), I love her music and she's so underrated! All love, peace.**


End file.
